


Cheap Pick Up lines

by DarthGinger98



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: F/M, First challenge I've ever done, No but I scraped my knee crawling out of Hell., Not Beta Read, Prompt: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?, Requested by coffeestainedbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthGinger98/pseuds/DarthGinger98
Summary: After finally finishing the video game they have been working on for over two years now, the cast of Detroit:  Become Human, goes out to a local bar to celebrate.Well I hope you like this :) I couldn't get the idea of a shy Chloe using this line out of my head XD





	Cheap Pick Up lines

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [coffeestainedbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainedbooks/pseuds/coffeestainedbooks) in the [MultifandomPlotbunnyRanch](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MultifandomPlotbunnyRanch) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”
> 
> “No, but I scraped my knee crawling out of Hell.”
> 
> I will let you do what you please with this prompt. I’ve always wanted to see a Drabble based on this pickup line. Edited: I’d like to see a Detroit: Become Human oneshot based on this. It would be... just too funny...

Chloe smiled putting on her old wool jacket before walking outside into the cold Detroit air. Even after living here for over two years now she still hadn't been able to adapt to the cold, in fact her arrival in Detroit was the first time she had ever seen snow in her life resulting in her spending the first hour after landing to just walk around the city and feel the snow on her skin (yes even sticking her tongue out to catch some). Sighing at the happy memory she turned around to look at the building she had just exited. The whole reason Chloe had ever even come to Detroit was to work in a new game that David Cage was producing. And almost exactly one hour ago the cast had finished their last scene for the game. Despite not having any scenes today Chloe, and most of the rest of the cast, came in to see their co-stars finish what they had dedicated the last couple of years of their lives for.

in celebration most of the cast was going to a nearby bar for one last huzzah before they all returned to their lives the next day. Over the course of development the cast and crew had formed into a bit of a family unit and Chloe was going to miss them terribly. Usually she was a very shy and reserved person who struggled to socialize with others, and when most people realized this they would leave her alone until she reached out to them. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your perspective) Valorie Curry was not most people. After the first week on the project Valorie walked straight up to Chloe and introduced herself before starting up a conversation with her. By the time Valorie had to leave to go films a new scene, Chloe had already thought of Valorie as a friend. This eventually led to her meeting the whole cast and all of them gradually helped her get over her social anxiety with Jesse even buying her a book of pickup cheap pickup lines. 

Chloe had always seen this as a bit of a gag gift, but Jesse said it would be able "to help her break the ice with new people." Chloe shook her head softly at the memory before her thoughts were interrupted by a horn across the street. She looked up and saw Valorie smiling at her through her car window. They had decided earlier that day that Valorie would drive Chloe to the bar and Chloe would then drive Valorie home after they left. She smiled back before checking if the street was clear and running across the road to get into her friend's new car.

*****

Chloe looked around the bar already feeling herself a bit overwhelmed, between the music and all the people it was extremely loud and chaotic inside of the surprisingly dark bar. She looked over and smiled seeing Bryan, Clancy, and Minka already sitting at a booth laughing among themselves. Seeing the trio already helped her feel much more at ease. Valorie was currently sitting next to her at the bar ordering drinks for the two of them. Valorie had already ordered a bottle scotch when she looked over at Chloe, "Figure out what you would like yet?" Chloe quickly looked at the list of available drinks before deciding. "I think I'll just take a Lynchburg Lemonade." Valorie looked at the bartender and put her fingers up to order two glasses so she could share one with Chloe.

Having already finished half of her drink she could already feel the alcohol affecting her, but not nearly as much as Valorie. Having already finished her glass of scotch Valorie had let her hair down and had started laughing at the simplest of things. Chloe rolled her eyes smiling at her friend before looking around the bar for any of her other co-stars. She didn't see any of them, but she did see a man in a blue hoodie with his short hair tied back into a neat man bun sitting only a couple seats down from them. Chloe bit her lip feeling herself immediately attracted to the man. "Oh my god....He is so gorgeous. Hey Val?" Valorie turned her head to look at her. "Yeah?" she mumbled before taking another shot of her drink before she shook herself. "Do you see that guy over there? With the man bun?" Valoire looked around before spotting him. "yeah, what about him?"

"How should I go introduce myself to him?" Chloe asked with her cheeks already beginning to turn red. "Just say something to break the ice. Ask about his drink, tell him a joke orrr-hey! Do you still have that book Jesse gave you?" Chloe started blushing harder at the though of using it, "Yeahhh, it's inside of my bag. But I'm not sure if that would be the best way to approach him." "Oh com on Chlo." Valorie started whining "It'll be fun, and you can tell Jesse you finally got to use it." Chloe sighed biting her lip. "...Fine." she mumbled before fishing the book out of her purse and opening to a random page. The page read, "Do you work at Starbucks? Because I like you a latte." Chloe shook her head "That's so dumb, who would even try that." Val smiled "Just keep flipping and you'll find one that you like." Chloe rolled her eyes and started flipping through the pages again. 

Opening up to a random page Chloe smiled looking at the line. "Hey, I actually kind of like this one." She stated looking over at Valorie. Val looked over Chloe's shoulder reading the line before she started laughing. "Haha yeah that one's a classic, I'm sure he'll like it." Chloe wondered if Valorie would be encouraging her to do this while sober. "Alright well...here it goes." She got up and started walking over the man with her fists curled tightly. Once she approached him the man looked over at her with boredom in his eyes. "yes?" he asked almost sounding as if he was board with the question. "Oh my god!" Chloe thought. she never knew someone could have a voice that attractive. "I uhm...Well I -" great she was already screwing this up and he already seemed bored to begin with.

Then she looked over and saw Valorie smiling at her giving her two thumbs up causing Chloe to have a boost of encouragement. "Well." Chloe stated in a more firm voice. "I was wondering if it hurt when you fell from heaven." Chloe asked before biting her lip and looking at the side of the man's face as he hadn't turned back to her since she approached him. Still not looking at her he simply took another drink before FINALLY looking at her "No, but I scraped my knee crawling out of Hell." They were both silent for a moment before Chloe burst out laughing leaning against the bar. Her laughing eventually led to the man letting out a smile and looking straight into her eyes. "My name is Elijah." Oh my god Chloe though to herself realizing this man was causing her to that a lot. Cute, funny, and a name that she absolutely loved. What could make this man any more perfect. "I'm Chloe" She stated before remembering val's advice. "So what are you drinking?" She asked looking straight into his eyes. He held up his glass before taking another drink. 

"Well Chloe, why don't we see how long it takes you to figure out." He patted the seat next to him before motioning the bartender for another drink.


End file.
